Golden Girl
by happy7990
Summary: She's getting weak. Her natural brown eyes are golden and lifeless. He hair is lighter... and she's becoming... translucent. Follow Lucy on her journey as she starts to develop new changes. But does that mean she's fine? Then why are there people seeking her power? And what's going on with Natsu's feelings towards Lucy? Find out in my latest story! Rated:T . NALU the whole story!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY NALU LOVERS! DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY... TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT. ENJOY!**

**Chapter one:**

She had been getting weaker. Levy couldn't find anything yet and people were starting to get worried. I looked at the blonde on the infirmary bed, she was getting slightly... translucent. Whenever she was awake, her eyes weren't the vibrant chesnut color, it was a husky gold with no sign of life. Her hair was lighter, as if it were glowing. I didn't understand how much healthier she looked the weaker she got.

" Erza?" I looked to the door to find Mira peeking through it. " They're back." She says softly, looking behind her back for a second before looking back. I nodded as I stood up and walked to the door. Natsu and Gray had been on a mission for two months and wasn't here when Lucy, as I would say, collapsed.

_Flashback: _

Lucy was just talking with Mira at the bar, she was kind of sad that Natsu, Gray and Happy had gone without her. She was really looking forward to getting some pay for her months rent and maybe a little money for savings. But Master had declined her and Erza from going, saying it was mens work. When she was done with her strawberry milkshake and talking with Mira, she stood up and placed her pay on the bar counter, thanking Mira before walking off to the Guild's entrance and walking out into the winter cold day.

Lucy had decided to go down to the town and see if she could find anything for the Holidays coming up next month, deciding to get presents for everyone in the guild and some neighboors.

But she didn't suspect a thing at all, she never suspected she'd be followed by possibly her new future...

As she walked around the shops finding some presents for some guildmates, she felt something behind her. She turned around only to find a busy crowd of civilians just trying to get through with their day. So she shrugged it off just think the cold was getting to her.

After finding enough presents for a day, she dropped it off at her apartment and started heading off towards the guild again. She felt the presence again. She turned around swiftly, stumbling in the snow.

" Who's there!?" She yelled, looking at the empty alley, the falling snow blocking her vision of the foggy horizon. After no response for a while she turned back around and started heading to the guild in a faster pace. She heard shuffling behind her. She sped up.

' Lucy. ' She turned around again. looking off to the still empty alley way. She could've sworn she heard someone say her name. As she turned around she stopped to see a tall dark figure infront of her, she gasped and jumped back, looking at the figure in the snowy fog.

" Wh-who-?" She was interrupted as she saw a glowing object shoot straight towards her. She had no time to move as it went straight into her body, she stared at her stomach in shock wondering why she felt no pain. Then, a spot just above her abdomen started glowing and her mucsles started contracting, her back arched and she hunched forward grabbing her stomach.

She started going into a coughing fit, covering her mouth with her other hand. When she looked at it she was not only surprised to see blood in it, but her hand fading and glowing. She then backed up and looked at her whole body that was also fading in and out. She looked back up at the dark figure then was slowly dissapearing.

' Lucy,' It said making her jump. ' I'm sorry, I had to do this for your own good... It's time to wake up.' Before it fully vanished. He muscles started contracting again and spazzing here and there. She started backing up again before her foot slid on some frozen water in the snow, she fell back and hit her head on something very hard. She let out a gasp before her vision got blurry and she started fading in and out of consiousness.

She turned her head to look at her bloody hand and also saw her body wasn't fading anymore. Her eyes got droopy as a small pool of blood reddened the snow under her, she then looked off into the river that she always walks by. It was quiet, well it was getting close to dusk and there seemed to be a snow storm coming. she finally closed her eyes as she let the darkness over take her.

_Flashback end:_

" We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled with Gray walking in coolly and Hapy chanting an " AYE SIR!". Some guildmates gave a smile and waved as others would just wave or look at them for a moment before getting back to what they were doing.

" That's odd. everyone is usually yelling and fighting, why so calm today?" Gray said to Natsu who glared at him, Happy flying off to get some fish.

" How the hell am I supposed to answer that!?" Natsu asked Gray like he was stupid. Gray glared back.

" It was a retorical question you dumbass." Natsu shrugged it off and started walking towards the bar.

" I don't know what the hell that means nor give a shit in the first place." Gray sighed before walking over to the bar too. When Mira saw them, her eyes widened and she scurried of somewhere to the back of the guild.

" Okay?" Natsu said before he started looking for Lucy. Gray noticed a certain blonde was missing also. He walked over to where Wendy, Juvia, and Cana were sitting. They looked up at him before looking at eachother. Gray started getting curious.

" Hey, do you guys know where Lucy is?" They looked at eachother sadly before looking back at him. What was going on?

" She's-" Wendy was about answer when they heard loud footsteps coming from the infirmary, making the girls look over there. Gray turned around too.

Mirajane was back with Erza who looked at him and Natsu glumly.

" Hey Erza, Mira, you guys know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked as Gray walked up to them with his arms crossed, Happy looking up from the counter where he was eating fish. Mira looked down as most guildmates did aswell.

" Lucy. She's... We think she's dying, if not, she's very weak. We had Porluschia check on her but she said she couldn't describe what's going on." Erza said looking down. Natsu froze and Gray stiffened.

" What do you mean!? She was fine when we left! How did this happen?! I have to see her!" Natsu kept asking questions and was trying to get through Erza.

" I found her in the snow when I was walking home. She was covered in a blanket of snow and it was bloody around her head. But there was something glowing at the pit of the stomach, so I brought her here." Gajeel said calmly. Natsu was getting pissed off trying to get past Erza and some other guildmates.

" I dont care about the details right now! I just want to see her!" Natsu boomed frusterated. Mira couldn't hel but creep up a smile at how cute what he just said was. Erza finally let him pass. She then looked at Gray questioningly who was just standing there.

" I'll go later, give them some time to theirselves." He said as he sat down and asked Mira for a shot.

" LUCY!" Natsu boomed into the room where Lucy lay motionless. She didn't stir one bit to his wild entrance. He looked at her, she looked fine and... Different. He walked up to her and sat on the stool next to her bed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly but still strong enough to get a reaction.

She blinked her eyes open and Natsu was surprised to see her eyes were not the same either. She looked at him and smiled while he just gave a concerned look back. Though she looked happy to see him, her dull eyes kept him warry. She extended her arms out to hug him which he accepted. He held on to her for a while stroking her unnatural blonde-white hair.

" I missed you." She said softly as to she was losing her voice. His grip tightened a bit.

" I missed you too," He stated, pulling away from her and putting his hands on her shoulders to get a good look at her. " I'm going to get you better. I promise." He said sternly looking into her golden eyes. Her eyes wavered.

" No Natsu. I'm fine, see?" She said, smiling and stepping out of the bed. Natsu stood up immediantly to catch her if she fell. She giggled a bit, Natsu saw she was wearing a plain white dress that was just above her slightly wobbly knee. He frowned and the looked back up at her smiling face.

" See?" She said painfully as she took a few shaky steps. She looked at him.

" I wont...Die..." She said, her voice strained. She took another shaky step toward the door but fumbled over her feet and fell over. Natsu quickly caught her and looked down at her head as she just stared at his chest. She left out a soft laugh but he knew she was crying because her could smell the salty tears that were plopping on his shirt and the floor.

He brought her back to the bed and hugged her.

" I know you won't die," He said looking out the window, holding her shaking body.

" I wont let you."

**WHEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE? NAH IM GONNA ANYWAYS! IM ACTUALLY ENJOYING IT. DONT KNOW IF IM GONNA CHANGE IT TO RATED M LATER OR NOT BUT YEAH! :) FEELIN' PUMPED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! TIME FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! YEAH! I LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR... SO SOME PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ME TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LONGER THOUGH THEY'RE ALL GONNA BE AT LEAST 1,OOO PAGES PER CHAPTER SO... YEA!**

Chapter 2:

" WHERE IS THE GIRL!?" A voice boomed, making people shiver around the cloaked figure. The two spies looked at eachother before looking up to the alter where the cloaked figure rest in his seat.

" W- We are not sure yet sire. We are still getting information but we assure you we shall find her very soon." The spy on the right said, bowing so he and the figure would not make eye contact for he feared he would be demolished.

" We need to find her now! Many other people are and will be searching for her, that is why you must accomplish your mission fast and swiftly with no interferance." The voice softened a bit, but not enough for the two spies to relax.

" Si-Sire. M-May I ask what you seek from this girl?" The spy on the left bowed feeling the same feeling as the spy on the right. There was silence for the moment making the spies feel what had been asked was a very bad idea. But then, there was a deep chuckle.

" Her power of course, that will be awakening very soon."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

" Ingh!" Lucy lurched in the infirmary bed, feeling another surge of energy wash through her, making her back arch in a painful position. She could feel it again, a presence that she became wary of. It was taking her power yet, giving at the same time. Another surge that was extremely painful to her this time.

" Aaaaaghh! Aaaargh! NN!" She screamed out, he body started going numb.

" Lucy!" Wendy jolted up from her nap on the table of the guild hall. The guildmates looked at her questioningly before they relized. It was happening again. Wendy got up and ran to the infirmary, pretty sure that the other dragon slayers heard it and people by the infirmary.

" She's having another attack?" Erza asked tailing Wendy with Natsu, Gray, and some other guildmates.

" Yes," She said before slamming the door open to the room to find Lucy tossing and turning, screaming in agony, making the people flinch. " She's been having them more frequently now... I wonder why." Wendy walked over to the bed, put her hands over Lucy's chest before her hands started to glow.

" So what exactly are you doing to her since she can't be healed?" Gray asked as they watched Lucy start to calm down, soon drifting to sleep. Wendy didn't answer until she was finished. She then looked over to Lucy's sleeping face and watched as Natsu on the other side of the bed moved a piece of hair out of her face.

" I'm soothing her, her body muscles seem to contract a lot while this happens, unallowing her to relax. So I massage the muscles with my magic and numb them a little so they're not contracted, though it takes away most of the pain, it doesn't stop the energy flow attacks." Wendy explained, trying to make as most sense as possible to her guildmates knowing that not all of them are really that bright.

" Oh." Gray just stated, still not fully understanding but getting most of it. Wendy stood up from her kneeling position, and turned back to everyone.

" We must give her some rest, so that means we should leave. Come." she shashayed everyone out the door, then looked over to Natsu, who was still standing by Lucy. She decided not to tell him to come along, she could sense something different about him whenever he was around Lucy now'a days. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It was night time, Lucy looked out of the window to her infirmary bed, looking at the stars. She hoped if she stared at them long enough, they would take whatever dreaded thing that was put apon her. She had regained some strength, she was able to walk some distances before she tired herself out and was brought back to bed by Natsu. Porluschia even said that her chances of possible death were weakening seeing that the thing that was killing her was also keeping her alive.

Lucy continued to stare out the window before she saw a light shine by her eyes.

' Lucy.' The same voice from the other day sang, almost hypnotizing by it's soft melody. She looked around the room but saw nothing. Was it just in her mind?

' Lucy.' The voice rang again, this time a little urgently. She finally looked out the window to see a shining silhouette figure standing there. She gasped as she leaned back and put a hand to her chest. Though it was shining and glowing very brightly that you couldn't really define it, it's long hair flew gently around it's body.

' Come! Come!' It sang dancing away from the window and out of sight. Come? Lucy sat there for a moment before curiousity took over and she got up shakily and walked out of the room. She stumbled a bit, making her way through the dark guild hall seeing no one was here, of course, and walked out the door.

When she stepped outside, she grasped onto the guild doors using it as support as she took large gulps of the fresh winter air she had been missing, but... It was cold! She then slowly took a step, before she took another and another.

' Baby steps. Come on.' She cheered herself on, being very focused on her steps and making sure she didn't step on snow and freeze her foot, though it kinda already was from the temperature.

' Lucy! Over here!' The soft voice sang. Lucy looked up to see it by the entrance to the forest. Just how long had she been walking? It seemed like she had only taken a few steps but here she was at the border of the forest. Hm. Probably the fresh air. She happily followed the angel-like silhouette figure into the forest, stumbling a few times and hurting her feet stepping on twigs or thorns on the ground.

Soon the silhouette stopped making Lucy follow it's actions. It then started walking again, soon they ended up in a vast medow with just one tree in the center as the heart. It was gorgeous! Lucy Looked around in awe at the beauty. Suddenly feeling exhausted from all the walking because that has been the longest she's walked in a while, she walked over to the tree and sat down, leaning her back on the trunk.

The silhouette figure soon stood a fair distance infront of her, watching her carefully.

' Lucy dear,' It began, gaining Lucy's attention. ' I called apon you to tell you something very important.' It sang calmly.

' When I struck you they other day-'

" That was you!?" Lucy weakly shouted, feeling anger pool through her. The figure nodded sadly.

' Yes, but it was nothing. What I struck you with was an awakening spell. When you were born, you had a power sealed away from you to be awakened when we thought you were ready.' It said calmly.

" Wait, who's 'we'?" Lucy asked wary, staring at the figure cautiously. The figure shook it's head, or what it looked like to Lucy.

' Soon. You shall know. But the sun will begin to rise in the horizon and I cannot stay. But I shall come back.' It said in what seemed to be a sad tone. Wait... The sun was rising?

Lucy looked off to the horizon and saw little light, but nothing you would call sunrise. The disappearing figure placed a hand out to Lucy.

' Rest.' Was all it said. Lucy's eyes widened. she couldn't do that! Natsu and Erza and probably some other people would kick her ass when she got better for doing this.

" W-wait! I still don't... under-...stand-." Lucy tried to speak out as her eyes drooped and she drifted off to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooo

" Lucy! I have breakfast for you!" Mirajane walked in cheerfully to the infirmary room where Lucy rested. Her eyes widened when she walked in and she dropped the food that was in her hand. Where was Lucy?

She rushed out to the guild hall in an instant. Some guild members looked at her panting with a frantic face instantly worrying them. Natsu had a very bad feeling in his gut, so he walked up to Mira.

" Mira, what happened to Lucy?" He asked his voice deep and serious.

" Lucy- She. LUCY'S GONE!"

**HEHEH... COULDN'T HEL BUT LEAVE YOU GUYS IN A CLIFF HANGER! FELT A LITTLE EVIL TODAY! NEXT CHATER WILL ROBABLY GET POSTED TOMORROW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I CAN'T STOP! IM ON A WRITING FRENZY WRITE NOW! YOU GUYS SEEM TO LIKE IT AND I'M ENJOYING IT SO... YEAH! DON'T BE SO SURRISED AT HOW FAST A NEW CHAPT WILL COME OUT!**

Chapter 3:

The guild split up into groups, some searching by themselves, to look for Lucy. Her sudden disappearence caused quite a shock to the guild. How could someone who was in such a weak state just get up and leave? Unless she was kidnapped which the guild feared was true.

' Any signs yet?' Warren asked, hanging back at the guild with the master and some other guildmates. ( The ones who just hang back and usually do the research)

" No signs yet." Cana said with wendy, Happy and Charle at her side.

" Haven't seen the bunny girl anywhere."

" No, how could she have gotten so far!?" Most were saying, denying any facts that she could've been taken away. Erza, Gray, Mira, and Juvia tried to check her apartment first for any clues, thinking it might give them an idea. Meanwhile Natsu was staying unnaturally silent through this goose chase. He seemed to be deep in thought but ended up tripping on a stump. When he got back up, he noticed he was at a border of a forest.

He took a whiff of the air again to smell for Lucy and seemed to get a big dose towards the forest. What the hell is she doing in there!? He thought dumbfounded. He stepped into the forest and followed Lucy's sent that started getting stronger. He started picking up his pace and ended up on a bee line straight to the destination he thought she was at.

Soon he found himself in a field with a lone tree in the middle, he saw a girl laying there in a white dress.

" Lucy!" Natsu yelled, running towards her sleeping figure. He kneeled down next to her and shook her. She wasn't budging. He shook a little harder.

" Lucy. Wake up." He said urgently, She slowely opened her eyes that Natsu noticed were getting similar to her regular brown color. She looked at him for a few moments before shrugging him off and closing her eyes again, which seemed to piss Natsu off at the fact that she just ignored him.

" Lucy! What the hell are you doing out here!?" Natsu yelled at her angrily, making her jolt awake and finally take a good look at her surroundings.

" W-What the hell!?" She said grabbing onto Natsu's arms and looking around crazily. She then stopped abruptly, remembering how she got here. Natsu sighed before scooping her up in his arms, which she didn't argue to, seeing she was pretty sore from all the walking she'd done last night. She hadn't walked that far in a while. Also, being in Natsu's arms seemed to be surprisingly comfortable, making her get sleepy again.

" Warren, guys, I found Lucy." Natsu said to the telapathic connection he had with everyone because of Warren. Many people screemed into the telepathic connection at once making him flinch and growl.

" One at a god damn time you guys!" He half yelled remembering the already asleep blonde in his arms. He looked down at her face to see if he had awoken her, which he hadn't making him sigh in relief.

' Where did you find her?' The master demanded more than asked.

" She was in this fieldy-ish place in the forest sleeping on a tree." He said calmly walking down the path he came into the forest from all the while looking at Lucy. He couldn't seem to get his eyes off of her at the moment. He wondered why, thinking that Lucy's weirdness was rubbing off on him. Literally.

' You mean a meadow..? Gray corrected him, making Natsu growl again.

" Whatever the hell it is. Does that really matter right now!?" Natsu snarled, he could hear Gray chuckle evilly in his head.

' Why yes, in a matter of fact, it does.' He gloated, Natsu was going show him something to gloat about when they got back to the guild.

' Both of you cut it out.' Erza ordered, which Natsu and Gray grumpily obliged to.

' I wonder why she was there? We'll have to question her when Natsu gets back with her.' Levy said which everyone grunted to in approval.

' Well we'll see you when you get back, Natsu boy! Don't get dirty!' Cana yelled, probably winking while doing so, making everyone just sigh and mute her out of the conversation. Natsu then looked back down at Lucy to look at her face when they were close to the guild. But he wasn't aware of a hooded figure following shortly behind, to focused on what seemed to be so different about Lucy now.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy felt an akward tension pressing onto her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the whole guild infront of her face, Mirajane's being the closest. Lucy reflexes were to instantly shoot up in panic which is what she did but... Mira's face got in her way. They both instantaniously grabbed their throbbing forhead.

" Lucy my child," Master popped out of nowhere, startling Lucy." I would like to inquire why you went to the forest in the middle of the night in your condition?" He said pretty dissapointed in her antics, guild members nodding. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she seemed to be laying on a bench to a table.

" I don't know..." She said a little nervously fiddling with her hands. was she allowed to tell? Was she supposed to? Makarov sighed and rubbed his temples, he knew something was fishy and it wasn't Happy's fish.

" Uh... I-" Her sentence was cut off as a loud bang to the front of the guild was errupted, the doors that were once closed now wide open. There, a tall hooded figure stood. People stood up, curious as to who the suspicious figure was. The master stood up onto the table looking at the figure with a hard face.

" What is your desire here at this guild?" His voice raised high enough for the figure to hear. It chuckled deeply.

" I have no desire with your guild, but, I would request you hand me that girl over there and I'll be on my way. With the girl of course." The figure said, pointing it's long slim fingers at Lucy who looked at him warily before Natsu blocked his vision of her by standing infront of her.

" Like hell you're getting Lucy." Natsu snarled getting closer to Lucy protectively. The hooded figure took a few steps forward making everyone get into fighting stance around Lucy.

" If you wish to retaliate, it won't work well." The figure chuckled, sticking his hand out at the guild. There was a huge gust of wind that had everyone get sent flying to an area in the guild, leaving Lucy glaring at the figure, trying to use what strengh she had to get off the bench but failed, her knees were very stiff for some reason. It must've been all that walking last night.

The figure started walking up to her slowly as people started getting up from the wind.

" Don't you dare touch her!" Natsu threatened, flying an inflamed fist at the cloacked person, which he dodged but got some of his hood sizzled. Gajeel chuckled, thinking this was getting interesting and couldn't help but join in with other guild members at attacking the dude who wanted Lucy.

" Come on Lucy, get up." Natsu said helping her up off the bench when he got over to her. Lucy looked over his shoulder to see that the mysterious person was blocking all the attacks swiftly. The person made eye contact with her and made her gasp, backing up when she saw a dark orb emminating from his hand.

Was he going to attack her? He sent the orb over to her, she tried to move her legs but her stiff knees wouldn't move an inch.

" Lucy!" Natsu yelled grabbing her and jumping out of the way. The black orb hit some plates on the bar counter and it then transported them over to him. He wasn't trying to hurt her, no. He was just trying to take her.

The figure then jumped back from the crowd and stared at Lucy. It looked as if he was calculating something in his eyes. He then smirked, staring at Lucy.

" I have the information I need for now. But I assure you, I shall be back." It said before disappearing in black smoke. Everyone stared at the clearing smoke while Natsu put Lucy down out of his arms, yet she still held on him for support.

" What the hell was that about?" Droy announced to the world.

" And who the hell was that!?" Jet finished for Droy. Master was quiet, deep in thought before announcing.

" From now on, we must watch Lucy and her condition, this will most likely help us with why that person came for her. Natsu, I want you with Lucy at all times since you pretty much are anyways," Natsu nodded, looking at Lucy, helping her keep her balance." Wendy, Levy, I want you two caring and figuring out exactly what her condition is. Mira, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel... Keep an eye out for anyone or thing suspicious and that goes for all or you too!" The master yelled.

" Yes sir!" Everyone yelled.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

" So have you found out the girls location?" The booming voice asked sternly. The hooded figure nodded.

" Yes, she seems to be in the Fairy Tail guild, a rowdy bunch, they might be a problem and a headache. Also there is a very strong wizard that seems to be very protective of her, We should take caution with him." The figure bowed. The man smiled.

" Yes, yes. I knew you would do better than those two lousy spies." The man smiled evily and let out a loud chuckle.

" This is all going to plan."

**FEW! DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I MADE IT A BIT LONGER THIS TIME FROM A REQUEST. NEW CHATER SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'M BACK WITH MORE!... THE REASON I'M MAKING THEM ALL SO FAST IS BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE NO TIME AT ALL BECAUSE OF MY CLASSES AND THEN I'D PROBABLY FORGET TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS... HEHEH. SO YEAH. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4:

She looked at her arms again. They were fading in and out again, her eyebrows creased. Why? She then looked over to Natsu who was sitting on the opposite side of the chair with his head on his arms leaning on the back rest, and sleeping. She sighed and lowered her head, thinking about nothing.

She got up and walked to the bathroom by the infirmary. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were back to that strange color and her hair color still hadn't returned to its natural color, which she had a feeling it wouldn't change. She actually thought it was pretty cute and could get used to it... Her legs then started shaking, informing her to get back to bed, her body had not regained any strength at all.

As she got back to her slightly uncormfortable bed, Mira and Wendy walked in smiling.

" It's time for your shower!" Mira sang cheerfully, making Lucy groan. She had just sat down! She looked at Natsu who looked like he was gonna fall off the back rest any second but surprisingly stayed in the same position. She got up with a huff and walked to the bathing room with Mira and Wendy supporting her.

" Why do I need help to get bathed?" Lucy asked in embarrassment. It's not like some dude's just gonna come in and try and kidnap her while she's bathing... Right?

" Sorry Lucy. Master's orders because Natsu can't be everywhere you are. And also you're defenseless right now, still trying to recover properly." Wendy said lightly in symphany. Mira giggled and put a hand to her face, nudging Lucy in the arm with her elbow.

" Unless," She started." You want Natsu to bathe you." She winked, making Lucy and Wendy blush, putting her hands to her cheeks.

" A-are you insane!? No! Never ever ever! NO!" Lucy yelled but started up a coughing fit, which Wendy and Mira started patting her back to sooth the coughing. When they arrived to the bathroom, They were greeted to Cana and Erza relaxing in the hotspring-like bath. Lucy sighed again, great, now Erza and Cana are gonna try and help. They're probably gonna break her...

" Hey Lucy! Oh? Natsu didn't tag along?" Cana said with a smirk on her face. Lucy just pouted and looked away as she started to undress.

" That would've been nice to have some men accompany us..." Erza said calmly relaxing in the bath. Everyone just stared at her in silence, was she serious? They all just laughed off her comment a little nervously while Cana took out a random bottle of booze out of nowhere.

" Okay then..."

" Hmm..."

They all talked as Mira and Wendy helped bathe Lucy, which she argued over. They just kept saying ' masters orders!' and stuff. Erza got up suddenly and walked over to where they were, making Lucy nervous.

" You guys are not cleaning her correctly." Erza stated and pushed them over. Lucy looked at her in fear and backed away, making Erza chuckle. Erza told Lucy there was nothing to be afraid of as she spun her around with so much force it made Lucy dizzy. It was like she was using her dance moves on Lucy like how she did to Natsu before. In a matter of seconds, Lucy was sparkling clean in every part of her body. The girls clapped in awe telling Erza she was amazing.

They then remebered Lucy's conditions, and looked over at her, panicked. Her face was on the ground and her butt was sticking out in the air, all they heard from her were the chanting words of 'ow'.

" Jeez! I can take care of myself you know!" Lucy yelled at them and watched as they cowarded away from her. She stood up and walked over to where a fresh set of clothes and a towel lay on a bathing bench. She picked up the towel and dried herself off, then put on her clothes and walked out of the bathing house and slammed the door behind her. They all looked at the closed door before turning to look at Erza, which she coughed slightly in response.

She looked down at her hands again, they weren't fading in and out which was fine but, they were shaking. Why was she shaking? Was she getting better or not? She thought that thing said she was fine! She wobbled down the silent hallway to her room but was having a hard time as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a thump. She tried getting up but she couldn't move at all.

" I found you." A voice said from behind her that sounded familiar. She turned her head and gasped. It was that person from the other day that tried to take her, he did say he'd be back. Of course! She hadn't been by herself once since the incident with him, but now that she was alone...

" I've come to retreive you once and for all. I've been waiting for an opportunity for you to be alone, and even better, you're in a very weak state right now, after you were...Cleaned roughly." It said chuckling. Lucy gasped, a huge blush creeping up on her face as she covered her breast in modesty. The man started walking up to the blonde who was trying her hardest to get up.

" St-stay away from me." Lucy coughed out, not being able to speak at the moment. The hooded man got closer and closer as she tryed her hardest to get away. Suddenly, a jolt shot through her body. No, not at a time like this. Her muscles started contracting as she felt another power surge go through her making her give out a painful gasp.

" What's this? You're still absorbing your new magic? I never thought it would last this long." The hooded man said in fascination. Lucy let out a painful cry as she felt another jolt go through her, she felt her eyes stinging as tears brimmed her eyes. when will someone hear her!?

" Now we don't want to attrack attention now do we? Or at least, I don't." He chuckled evily, reaching his hand out to her.

" Lucy!" Mira yelled running to her with Wendy, Erza and Cana wrapped up in a towel. They glared when they saw the familiar figure.

" Get away!" Erza yelled as she requipped into her armor and jumped at him with her sword, which he dodged gracefully. Wendy and Cana ran over to the screaming Lucy as Mira ran to go get help, switching into her Satan soul form.

" I won't let anyone get in my way this time." The hooded man slightly snarled. Swiftly running up to Erza and slapping her sword out of her hand which she gasped to. He's fast. She thought swinging a side kick to his thigh that made contact. He jumped away and put his hand on the injury on his thigh. He glared up at Erza who was in fighting stance.

" This bastard again!?" He heard Natsu yell with Gray, Laxus and the rest of the guild. Everyone flinched when they heard Lucy's screams of agony. Wendy was confused, her soothing wasn't working this time.

" Wendy!" Cana yelled. Wendy stayed focused on Lucy, her eyes scrunching.

" I-I don't understand. Is her body growing an immunity against the soothing magic?" Wendy asked herself as she multiplied the amount of power she usually gives Lucy. Lucy then grabbed her neck as if someone was choking her, her scream lowered and started making a sound as if she were choking on something. She turned on her side and yelped as another surge went through her.

Wendy and Cana gasped. Did Lucy just go fuzzy for a moment? Lucy looked at her hand and saw that she could see through it. Her eyes started getting heavy as she couldn't take the pain anymore and closed them. Wendy looked at the unconscious girl in shock. She started glowing and her presence was getting very faint. Wendy teared up and grabbed Cana's arm for support.

" Natsu!" Cana looked over to the dragon slayer who was fighting them mysterious man with other guild mates. He looked over and his eyes widened. He ran over to hem.

" What the hell is going on with her body!?" He looked at the blonde. touching her to see if she was still physical. Which she was surprisingly.

" She's having another energy flow or something like that but this time Wendy couldn't sooth her." Cana said, patting Wendy who started crying.

" I can barely feel her presence!" Wendy balled. She could've sworn she heard everyone go silent. Even the mysterious hooded figure.

" Blasphemy!" The figure yelled, running through the crowd and right up to Lucy. Natsu growled at him and hit him in the face, sending him back a bit, he chuckled and wiped the blood from his mouth. The hooded man stared at Lucy before smiling. She was alive still. Her transformation was almost complete. With this he chuckled, next time for sure he really would take her, and at that, he disappeared. Everyones attention was then drawn to Lucy.

Natsu Lifted her head and looked straight into her face.

" Come on Lucy," He pleaded. " Don't die on me." (Litterally! LOL back to the story) Her eyes stayed closed and her body motionless.

' Lucy.' Lucy looked around in a darkness filled with nothing.

" I thought you said I WASN'T going to die!" Lucy yelled knowing it was that silhouette. She was upset because she had many loved ones worried for her and she kept thinking if this really was the end, she would never see them again.

' You're not dead. Your energy fusion is just almost complete, what you felt earlier was a sign that you are half way through. Your energy is just weak from exhaustion.' Lucy sighed in relief. Wait. Half way through?

" Half way!? After all that time, I wasn't even half way!? Why is this happening to me in the first place!?" Lucy yelled, clearly frusterated. The silhouette sighed in what seemed to be annoyance.

' All in a matter of time will you know. But you are not ready yet.' It said, sounding a little impatient as well.

" What do you mean I'm not ready? Ready for what!?" Lucy yelled in question. No answer.

" Hello?" She asked looking around still recieving no answer. She was starting to get freaked out.

' It is time for you to return...' Lucy turned around to where the voice was, why did it sound so fimiliar so suddenly? Her eyes widened.

" Mom?" Lucy called out to the woman who she was sure was her mother. The lady gave out a sad smile as Lucy tried running to her but was getting nowhere. Lucy pleaded and cried out to her as she felt herself getting sucked back into consciousness. Her eyes popped open and she clung onto Natsu's vest, gasping for air. Everyone sighed in relief, She looked around the hallway and saw she was surrounded by a crowd of guildmates. She then looked down to see what warm thing she was sitting on an saw she was sitting in Natsu's lap, she instantly pushed him away, embarrassed that everyone was witnessing that.

" The hell was that for!?" Natsu yelled as everyone laughed and some people went back to the guildhall to get back to what they were doing.

" Lucy, I think it's time Natsu brought you back to your room so you can rest. You've had a tough day." Master said, patting her on the head before walking to his office. Lucy heard a 'Yosh' coming from Natsu and felt herself get picked up into his arms. She didn't even argue because she was so worn out, so she just layed her head on his chest, hearing a few snickers and giggles from Cana, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy and Levy... Or you could just say everyone. She sighed, not even carrying at the moment.

When Natsu laid Lucy on her bed, he gave her a big hug. She stiffened as her eyes widened, she put her hands lightly on his side, wanting to push him off slightly because he was holding her a little too hard, but, had no strength to do so. He wasn't letting go of her and she could feel heat rising up her cheeks. " Natsu." She said trying to nudge out of his grip but he just tightened it. She felt like her head was going to explode and went limp in his arms, deciding not to struggle.

" I thought you died at first." He said with a heavy voice. His grip getting tighter. Lucy laughed lightly before resting her arms around his back.

" I was just sleeping...Well... I think I was." She said with a little confusion in her last few words, but shrugged it off. He finally released her and looked at her sternly, making her uncomfortable in his sight. Her eyes looked everywhere besides at him who was staring a hole into her.

" Don't do that again." He said straight forward and blunt. Her face turned to him flabbergasted.

" How am I not supposed to do that again!? I can't help it if stuff like that happens. Hell, I don't even know what's going on myself! I'm all confused and!-" She was stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrists.

" Lucy," He said calmly, slowly putting her hands in between his, she looked down at their hands." Don't do it again." She sighed. She just couldn't argue with this idiot. She put her forhead on his chest.

" Okay, okay... I don't know." Natsu smiled his toothy grin and let go of her hands, which she was slightly disappointed to and laid his head on one of her pillows.

" Okay! Now go to sleep." He said laimly before falling asleep in a flash. She looked at her sleeping partner in amazement and then smiled and finally looked at how the moonlight shone on his hair. She rubbed his head and put her fingers through his hair which he purred to making her laugh.

She closed her eyes, thinking about nothing, soon falling asleep.

**UGH... SO LONG! BUT I ENJOYED MYSELF YET AGAIN! HAH! LEAVE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED! NEW CHAPTER COMING VERY SOON. PROBABLY LIKE TOMORROW... LOL BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER! H! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST IN A FEW DAYS BECAUSE OF CLASSSES SO YEAH! I DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER! MWAMWAMWA! ENJOY**

Chapter 5:

Natsu licked his dry lips as he lifted his head off of Lucy's lap. He looked around the dark, moonlit room cautiously. Something didn't feel right, he could sense another presence with the two. He looked back down at the sleeping blonde, well she was fine. He turned back around his seat to the window that showed the moon and the stars. Nothing. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging.

He laid his head back down on the sleeping blonde and closed his eyes. Maybe he was just tired or some bad food that he ate, but even so, why did he feel a little on edge?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy sat up and streched, letting out a big yawn as Erza, Cana, Levy and Gray barged in with breakfast. They looked at Natsu laying his head on her lap sleeping soundly for once. They all smirked.

" Hey dip shit! Rise and shine!" Gray yelled cheerfully, smacking the back of Natsu's head so hard, Lucy could feel the force on her lap. Natsu instantly shot up and punched Gray in the face, knowing it was him. Who else wakes him up like that other than Gray?

" What the hell was that for ice-prick!? Get your panties stuck up your ass again!?" Natsu yelled back. Erza and Levy walked up to Lucy's bed as the guys continued their usual antics. Levy handed Lucy a bed breakfast table while Erza put the food on it while Cana just watched lazily, letting out a yawn.

" Here Lu-chan! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day anyways!" She laughed as Lucy thanked them and gobbled up the food. For some reason Lucy seemed to be getting a lot hungrier lately... Must be a growth spurt, everyone thought that, but at her age?

" It's good to see you haven't been having any of those attack thingies." Cana yawned, walking up to Lucy and sitting on he side of her bed, which she suddenly layed down, laying on her shins. Lucy's face showed little emotion as she thought of what the figure said. She thought about that figure which just so happened to be her mother. Mother...

Lu-chan! We're having a big guild celebration tonight! We're finally celebrating our grand magin games victory at the guild! Oh won't it be fun!" Levy cheered, holding Lucy's hands. Lucy smiled.

" What time?" She asked happily.

" At seven tonight, all the cake I want..." Erza looked off into the distance happily, making Cana think about booze.

" I wish I could be out there with you guys. I hope you have fun!" Lucy said with envy as she looked up at them. They all stared at her for a few moments before looking at her like she was an idiot.

" What? You're gonna be there too." Cana said scratching her head. Lucy smiled and clapped her hands together. OKay then, she thought. She told them she honestly just wanted to sleep but maybe she'd think about it, depending on how she felt.

That night as the guild was just about to start the party with some music that could be heard outside of the room where Natsu Lucy were, strange silhouette stared at the guild infront of her before dissapearing. Natsu watched Lucy in boredom as she brushed her hair.

" Come on Lucy! I want to party!" He whined, Lucy mearly glanced at him before closing her eyes and sighing, putting her brush down.

" Natsu, you out of all people should know I'm not in a good condition to fool around with the guild, trust me, I'd like to but I can't." He looked away from her a grumbled, as did his stomach too. Lucy looked at his stomach and then up at him.

" Go get some food before you starve." She said quietly, facepalming. Natsu glared at her.

" You know master said I can't leave you! I'm fine. Or you can come too." He said crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. Lucy glared back at him, placing herself up into a higher sitting position. " I'm fine Natsu. I don't need you right next to me every second of the day. I've been longing for some privacy since forever, now go get some food!" She argued making him stand up and glare down at her.

" Oh yeah? What happens if that dude appears out of nowhere like he did last time you were alone!? How are you going to defend yourself then?" He retorted making her silent for a moment.

" Go get some food." She said quietly, looking away from him, he snarled. " I already told I'm not going anywhere unless-"

" Leave Natsu! Leave me alone!" She screamed making him step back a bit before repositioning himself. " NO!" He yelled back starting to get really annoyed. She stood u and walked over to the door, opening it and stood the looking at Natsu until he walked up to her.

" Heh! Realize you're no match for the all mighty Natsu?" He laughed walking past her and out the room. When he did so, Lucy then slammed the door shut and locked it, hearing Natsu bang on the door yelling her name. Why did she just do that? She grabbed her head as it started to ache very badly.

She tried walking over to her bed but fell over some stools and then accidently crashed into the dresser. Natsu banged on the door harder, she guessed he was getting worried. She ignored the banging which seemed to to sound like more than one person banging on it. She grabbed her head again and crouched into a ball on the floor, it was a horrible pain and she clenched her teeth together trying to ease the pain.

Lucy gasped, her right hand started moving on its own and she saw that she was becoming translucent again. Her other hand shot upward, making her fly up onto her feet. She yelped in surprise and fright, yelling Natsu's name. Her body started moving her to the window as it slid open on its own.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DOOR!?" She heard Natsu and Gray both yell. Lucy screamed in surprise when her arms yanked her to the window as a figure started to appear. Creamy pale white hands with majestic colored marks emerged from it's cloak, grabbing Lucy's arm. Lucy tried to say something but nothing came out. The figure's hood suddenly fell down causing Lucy to look up, when she did so, she couldn't help but blush.

She was beautiful. She had deep eyes like Erza the color of amythist, her hair was a dark purple, there was a ring around her head with a purple jewel in the right in the middle of her forhead. Her long silky hair fell over her shoulders contouring her slender face. Lucy couldn't help but relax looking at her, even if she was trying to take her. The lady stared deeply into her eyes pulling Lucy up to her, before giving her... A smile?

The door busted open and Lucy turned her head to see pretty much everyone standing there running into the room. Lucy ran out of the ladies arms and over to Natsu, hiding behind him, but peeking over his shoulder to look at the beautiful lady which some people were drooling at.

" Who the hell is this chick!?" Gray asked Lucy, pointing an accusing finger at her. Happy hovered over Lucy's head protectively as Lucy shrugged. ( Lol Happy's arrival everyone! feel so bad.)

" What a babe." Lucy heard some guys whispering. The tall slender lady stepped off from the window seal and reached her hand out to Lucy.

" Come." Her voice sent a jolt of electricity through everyone. It was hard but soft at the same time. Lucy felt very tempted to do so, feeling herself move away from Natsu a bit. But Natsu pushed her back behind him.

" Like hell she's going anywhere." He growled still pissed from their arguement. The lady stayed silent as she extended her hand out a bit more. Natsu got even angrier just seeing those actions for some reason.

" Do you not understand no!?" Natsu charged a flaming fist at her, Lucy gasped and reached a hand out to him but was too late. Natsu sent his fist to her surprisingly calm face but as he did so , an invisible barrier between him and her sent him flying into Gray and Gajeel.

" There is no need for violence," She spoke softly and majestically." Come, Lucy. We are in need of your assistance." 'We?' Lucy thought to herself as she fisted her hands to her chest, taking a cautious step forward. It felt like she could trust her.

" Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted, Lucy turned around and looked at her. Lucy saw that everyone was struggling to move, wait a minute, where was master? They must be paralized, master would be able to brake the spell easily. Lucy looked back at the lady.

" What do you want from me?" She asked cautiously. The lady shifted a little.

" It seems, that your assistance could be acquired. As said from your mother." Lucy stepped back in shock.

" M- My. H-how do you know my mother?" The lady continued to stare at her before nodding. She gave a soft but deep chuckle making Lucy take a step back.

" Would you like to... See her?" The lady asked curiously, wondering what the blonde's reaction would be to that. Lucy gasped and stepped back, before taking a cautious step forward.

" Lushee" Natsu struggled to say as everyone was paralized at the moment. Mirajane, Erza, and Cana were warning her not to go as Wendy, Levy, and Happy were crying to her not to leave.

" I would'n-sh do-sh sh-at Bunny girl." Gajeel struggle out, trying to sound tough but, a failed attempt. Almost all the words that were just spoken to her just went out the other ear.

" You'll... Let me see my mother?" Lucy pleeded hopefully.

" Lushee no!" Gray yelled out trying to reach out a hand to her, Lucy ignored him as she took a slow ste towards the lady making everyone gasp in betrayel. Step by step, Lucy was slowly making her way to the lady as everyone just watched her in defeat and some what betrayel.

" Lucy! Stop! What do you think you're doing!?" Natsu yelled at her as the paralization effects were starting to wear off. Lucy stopped for a moment, her back turned to them all. She finally looked over to them with a stray tear falling down her face.

" I'll get to see my mother." Lucy said in a shocked happiness. Natsu stared at her in shock along with the others.

" Lucy, don't do this. Please." He said again, almost pleading. Erza nodded as she started to try lifting herself up but was having a difficult time doing so.

" Yes, I agree with Natsu. It could be a trap." They all grunted in agreement and approval, something inside Lucy started to loosen. She turned back around and started marching straight to the lady, making them all gasp, wondering if she was even listening to them. As she was atleast a few feat away from the Lady she stopped.

" Lucy." Natsu said, one last time, as him and the others started to stand up almost perfectly. Lucy clenched her fist as she looked down to the ground.

" I'm tired..." She began, looking at her feat.

" You're what?" Happy and Gray asked together.

" Oh my." Mira put a hand to her cheek worridly. Lucy looked over to them before faultering and looking back at the ground almost shamefully. Tears began to brim her eyes.

" I've been nothing but a burden on you guys the past few months ever since this started. And... Since then, I've never been alone, not even outside just for some fresh air. I've been confined in this stupid infirmary and it's pretty much driven me insane!" She started, glaring at the ground, watching as small droplets fell onto the floor.

" Lucy-san." Wendy said sadly as everyone avoided looking at her, feeling guilty yet mad.

" Lusheee." Happy cried landing on Natsu's head before sobbing into his hair. Natsu looked at the back of Lucy with an expression that was hard to explain, it was like a mixture of anger, and annoyance, but also guilt and care.

" I'm getting weaker, though I'm supposedly getting better," Lucy voice started to waver making it obvious to everyone she was crying." I'm always in pain but I try to hide it from you guys to make you feel better, but sometimes I just feel like getting out of this misery. So, I don't care what happens! because either way, I'm bound to see my mother so..." Her voice drifted off as her legs started to tremble, not from sadness but fatigue. Lucy could feel it coming up, she looked at her hands and arms to see them fading in and out dramaticaly. She looked at the lady frantically, as the lady reached her hand out yet again.

" Come Lucy, I can help you." Lucy closed the distance between herself and the lady and grabbed her hand, when she did so, the lady touched her forhead and Lucy could feel a wave of magic go through her. Her eyes started to droop and her body became heavy as she fell limp into the ladies arms.

" Lucy! What did you do to her!?" Natsu yelled at the lady, about to pounce her.

" She will be fine, as requested from Layla-Sama, we shall be protecting her from now on, she will be in safer hands now." The lady said as black smoke started to form around the blonde and herself.

" Lucy!" They cried out as they started running to the lady to take her back. So close, almost there. Natsu reached out a hand for Lucy's arm, but fell through the black smoke along with the others.

Lucy was gone.

" Lucy... No! Lucy!" Natsu screamed, lashing through the black smoke thinking she'd still be there. Gray grabbed Natsu and held him backs as Wendy, Levy and Happy started to cry.

" She's... gone." Mira said looking down at the ground along with most guild members.

" We have to go get her!" Natsu yelled about to jump out the window and search for her. Gray smacked the back of his head hardly.

" How the hell are we supposed to find her if we don't even know where she is!? Think idiot!" He yelled at Natsu clencjing hist fist. Natsu punched the wall very strongly, cracking it and making his nuckles bleed at the action.

" Gray is right. We have no evidence of where she could be right now." The master walked into the room solemly. Everyone turned their attention to him as he seemed to be in thought.

" Gramps." Natsu spoke out to catch his attention. Makarov looked up at Natsu with an idea forming in his head. He walked to the middle of the room before looking out out at everyone.

" Today we have just lost a family member and like hell we're not going to get her. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy, You have advanced senses right? Well I want you to use those senses to investigate and search for her. Levy, Cana, Erza, Gray and Mira, I want you to investigate Lucy's house again for any clues as to where she could've been taken to. Lisanna and Juvia, I want you two to help Levy with research. Our strongest members will be sent to bring her back. Got it you brats!?" Everyone shot their fists up in agreement.

" AYE SIR!" They all yelled in determination. Happy stopped midway in the saying and thought for a second.

" Hey, that's my word." He said obliviously. Natsu looked at his clenched fist before looking up.

" Lucy. I'm coming for you."

**OKAY I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER! LIKE I SAID... CLASSES...HEHEH. I TRIED TO MAKE IT ESPECIALLY LONG THIS TIME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY... CHAPTER SIX. HEHEH, I REALLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY RIGHT NOW SO I GUESS I'LL JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY. ENJOY**

Chapter 6:

Lucy opened her eyes only to close them from the blinding light. She sat up, putting her hand on something rather soft. She looked down at her hand and saw she was on a huge grand bed. She looked around at her surroundings, the room was white with golden columns and white marble floors. As she looked at the utopia infront of her, she noticed the balcony closed off by two vast doors.

She got up from the bed and started to head towards the balcony. As she started walking she stepped on something that almost pulled her down. She looked to the wall mirror to her left and gasped. She was in a soft white dress with a real golden waist strap, her loose-cuffed sleeves were only connected by a gold clip connected to the gold lace wrapped around her neck. She had an elegant head necklace, swooping in swirls gracefully around her head with a small crystal dangling over her head.

" I look so pretty..." She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Remembering her main objective to find out where she was, she ran over to the balcony trying not to trip on her dress. As she got to the glass doors, she flew them open, cautiously stepping outside. She was welcomed with the clouds literally flowing right under the balcony. She yelped before seeing an opening in the clouds. She looked through the clouds and saw the balcony was just hanging over a cliff on a mountain. she cried and ran back inside.

" I have to find a way out of this place. Where am I in the first place anyways?" Lucy wondered to herself, walking to the door she suspected was the one to get out of the room. She slowly opened it and peeked out to an empty hallway.

" So quiet." She said as her voice echoed down the hall. She took small steps, thinking about her condition. She was already halfway down the hall and she wasn't exhausted, and it was a big hall too. Lucy stood there questioningly for a moment before jumping up and down a few times. Nothing, not even winded. She ran around in circles and still wasn't tired. She hummed before smiling.

" Guess I'm all good now! Now to find a way out of this strange place."

" I am sorry but I will not accept that." A strange voice spoke from behind, startling Lucy. How did she not sense someone behind her? She turned around and saw the beautiful lady from before, smiling at her. Lucy stepped back cautiously. Though she's captivating and all- wait why did she go with her!? Lucy mentally face-palmed as she kept staring at the smiling lady.

" No need to worry mistress. You are only here for protection." Lucy stared at her dumbfounded. " What?" She asked, head tilted in question.

" The new power that has been awakened deep within you is a power many bad and also good people want for their own personal pleasure and greed. Until you've learned how to control your power and protect yourself, you will not leave."

" What!? That's not fair! Where's Natsu and the others!? I want to go home!" Lucy whined and stomped her foot like a little child. The lady sighed and walked up to Lucy and grabbed her hand, leading her to the end of the hall and into another room.

" I'll assure you, they'll be here soon enough, that's a fact I know for sure. Anyways, are you hungry? You must be hungry." The lady smiled at her again, trying to change the subject, Lucy blushed as her stomach began to growl.

" I guess that's yes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" THE GIRL IS GONE!?" The evil voice from before boomed. The hooded figure clenched his fists.

" It seems so. When I went back to that dumb guild, I noticed she wasn't there, and neither were most people who were always there. I guess we were beat to it." The man said.

" FIND HER NOW... I think it's time we go to her ourselves." The evil voice chuckled, the hooded man following shortly after.

" Yes. I'll gather everyone up so we can begin our search for our lost princess. Actually, I think I may have an idea where she might be." The man with evil voice hummed in confusion before smiling.

" I guess we'll be having a reunion, won't we." He asked as they both began to laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" I smell something faint over this way!" Gajeel yelled at the group which was almost everyone. Natsu and Wendy took a big whiff before nodding.

" Yes me too, it's very faint and it's headed northeast." Wendy confirmed, everyone nodded as they all started heading in the direction Wendy had pointed to.

" We're coming Lucy!" Natsu yelled as everyone else cheered in reply.

It was soon nightfall and Lucy's scent was much stronger now, but still not strong enough to be pinpointed yet. As everyone was getting into their tents fot the night, Natsu stayed out, thinking about nothing else other than Lucy.

He looked up at the stars, remembering how she would go nonstop about them whenever they were brought up. She was such a weirdo, Natsu chuckled to himself. He soon stopped, as his chuckle was replaced with a frown as her remebered what she had said the day before.

_' I'm tired of everyone always being around me! I can take care of myself!' _What she said kept ringing in his head. It kind of felt like those words were directed towards him though. She's still probably mad at him because of that fight.

" Stupid Lucy." Natsu said to himself before getting up and walking to his tent for the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy looked at the ceiling as she layed under the covers of her behemethed sized bed. She felt as if that lady was hiding something from her, she only let her go from the grand dining room to her room and that's all. Why was that?

A small pain shot through her but she ignored it. It was weak this time but she could tell from the way it hurt that it was another power surge. She put up her right hand that shown in the moonlight and watched as it faded in and out. She stared at it blankly before looking at her guild mark.

" Please find me, you guys." She said before closing her eyes as her drowsiness over took her.

' Lucy.' Lucy opened her eyes slightly, she shifted her position on the bed so she was looking up.

" M-Mother?" She whispered silently, rubbing her eyes. The voice stayed silent as Lucy's vision adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. There, she saw Layla standing before her bed, smiling. Lucy stared at her, afraid that if she moved or even blinked she would disappear.

' Lucy. You're awakening... Has almost completed. But... I'm so sorry.' Layla looked down, covering her mouth as tears began to form.

" Mother?" Lucy asked, finally sitting upright.

' You have been put in so much danger because of me... If only I were there for you when you were yet but a child. Maybe... Just maybe...' Layla started only to be interrupted as she saw Lucy heading towards her. Lucy threw her arms open to fall into her embrace only to go right through her and land on the ground behind her.

' Lucy darling, we cannot meet yet... Maybe not even ever until... The time is right.' Layla sighed sadly, looking at the back of her daughter. Lucy stared at the ground as she propped herself up.

" You're cruel mother." Lucy's voice wavered. Layla stared at her daughter on the floor, observing her shaking shoulders. Droplets fell where Lucy sat as her hair covered her face.

" You told me we'd always be together when I was little. But... I was always alone. Father avoided me to soon die and you... were never there... It's not fair!" Lucy cried as she banged her fist on the ground, her vision blurry from tears.

' I love you Lucy. So much, but sometimes, the one you love will be furthest away from you.' Layla's body started to glow as she kneeled down beside Lucy, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder although knowing she wouldn't feel it.

' I have to go... Oh Lucy, This will be the last time I see you in a while, I love you so very much. Remember that.' And at that, Layla disappeared into a wind of stars, lighting up the room slightly before fading away.

Lucy stayed there, silent, for the rest of the night. Not wanting to move an inch.

" So cruel mother..." Lucy whispered as the tears poured from her eyes.

**HEHEH. YEAH... NOT A LOT OF NALU THIS CHAPTER BUT I'M TRYING NOT TO RUSH THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS. I DONT REALLY THINK THERE WILL BE A LOT OF NALU FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BUT I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY ANYWAYS.**

Chapter 7:

" We're getting closer! I can smell it!" Wendy announced as they were running through a vast field. Everyone nodded as they all slowed down, getting ready for their first break in five hours.

" Just beyond those mountains I think." Wendy pointed to the enormous mountains, everyone groaned. The three dragon slayers seemed to be perfectly fine but everyone else were ready to die of exhaustion.

" Lets keep going! We're so close!" Natsu whined, not noticing the evil glares being sent his way.

" Well some people need to rest Natsu." Cana stated as she pulled out a jug of booze and started chugging away as Mira nodded, plopping herself to sit down next to her.

" We've been at it for five hours now, we need the rest." Levy panted, laying down next to Gajeel and Pantherlily who both gave her questioning looks. Gray formed a chair out of ice and got cozy as everyone , besides the dragon slayers of course, stared at him in awe.

" It's starting to get hot for some reason." Lisanna said, fanning herself and leaned on Gray's chair.

" I think that's called a change in temperature!" Mira sang happily as she started helping Erza with something.

" Since it's our break time, how about a picnic?" Erza also freakishly sang almost a little too happily. Right at that moment, a loud growl was errupted from many stomachs.

" Picnics are manly!" Elfman yelled cheerfully as everyone laughed.

" I think otherwise. Picnics are more for fish." Happy said calmly, ignored as usual.

" Yeah, but, it sure is getting hot..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Ugh." Lucy whined, tossing around in the huge bed as beads of sweat began to drip off from her forhead.

" So... Hot." Just as she said that, the mystery lady and what Lucy assumed to be some maids walked in with her. Lucy sat up from the bed and gave them a blank yet deadly stare.

" Oh don't give me that look, it's time for your bath." Lucy didn't object, all the sweat from the heat was making her stink so she let them lead her to the bathing room. When they walked in, Lucy's jaws dropped. The place was huge!

The room was filled with natural light as a the tub was right next to the open balcony with the sun high in the sky. Oh, it has been one of Lucy's dreams to bathe in a luxurious room like this.

The lady and the maids walked out of the room after helping her undress, saying they'd bring her spare clothes. As Lucy entered the luxuriously hot and steamy bubble bath, she gave out a sigh of content and utter bliss.

She stayed like that for a while, trying her hardest not to fall asleep. She soon crossed her arms on the tubs edge and layed her head down, using her arms as a pillow and looked out the balcony to the beautiful scenery of clouds and mountain peeks.

Lucy watched as the clouds drifted by aimlessly.

" I wonder how high up this place is." Lucy said closing her eyes, smiling in pleasure at the moment.

" Pretty high." Lucy's eyes shot open and her smile turned into a frown at the sound of a mans voice. She looked at the balcony and almost drowned in the bathtub in her surprise and fright.

" You're- You're-!" She sputtered looking at the thing infront of her.

There, a white dragon hung on the balconys edge seeing it was too big to fit on it. It's beautiful scales glistened in different colors everytime the suns rays would hit it, blinding Lucy at some point.

" Are- aren't you supposed to have disappeared a while ago!?" Lucy stuttered, gaping at the dragon as she clung onto the tub for dear life. The dragon huffed to what seemed to be a laugh, it stared into Lucy's eyes a bit making Lucy blush for some reason also remembering she was naked. Hey, she's modest.

" Not all of us disappeared due to some... Casualties... Hmmm... You are a very beautiful human. Other than Sila, I've never seen one like you before." Lucy stared at the dragon in astonishment. She felt strangely flattered for some reason.

" Why are you here?" Lucy inquired, deeply curious on her behalf. The dragon lowered his head to her level so they were face to face.

" I wanted to hear about this princess that Sila and everyone in the palace has been talking about." The dragon chuckled, making Lucy blush again. Suddenly Lucy's eyes widened.

" Wait, what princess?" Lucy questioned. The dragons head entered the room through the balcony door and sniffed Lucy. Then making a satisfied grunt, before taking his head out of the room. What was that for?

" Hmm. We can finish this conversation later, I'd rather speak to you when you weren't bathing." He said, starting to flap his wing gracefully.

" Wait! Can you atleast tell me your name? It would be nice to know atleast one name around here." The dragon paused for a moment before flapping off the balcony.

" My name is Reivious, dragon of the starry skies." His voice boomed before flying off into the clouds. Lucy, sat there in the bath a bit dumbfound.

' I just conversed with a dragon casually, well almost.' Lucy thought to herself before smiling, though she wants to go home, she's kind of enjoying herself. She's met so many interesting people, good and bad.

" Mistress, here are your clothes. It'd be best for you to get out now before your beautiful skin sogs.!" The first maid with blonde hair chimmed while the other with brown was holding her clothes. It was another white dress just above the knee with long loose-sleeves and some baby-blue leggings that went just a little bit below the knee and some elegant golden sandals to go with it. Lucy smiled.

" Finally something more my style!" Lucy piped up, the maids giggled as they helped her get dressed. Afterwards, they lead her outside to a garden just over a cliff, overseeing the skies.

The maids left and Lucy just stood there blankly, wondering why she was there. The mystery lady then suddenly poofed right next to Lucy making her scream and fall over.

" Oh it's you. Why are we here?" Lucy asked as the lady helped her up.

" It's time for you to finsh your conversation." The lady smiled at her. Lucy just stared at her.

Reivious popped out from under the edge of the cliff and landed infront of them, making Lucy scream again, this time she clung onto the the lady. The lady smiled at the dragon infront of them.

" Hello Rei." She smiled, all the while comforting Lucy too, from her experiencing too much shock in a matter of seconds.

" Sila." He replied nodding. Lucy looked back and forth between the two before it finally clicked, triggering a memory.

" Oh! You're Sila!" Lucy said proudly at her discovery, the two just sighed, nodding their head. When Lucy finally recovered from her slight shock, she let go of Sila and walked over to the dragon.

" What were you talking about earlier?" Lucy asked a little bashfully for a reason she didn't know. Honestly, he didn't even intimidate either like the other dragons did when future Roge was here.

" Get on my back, I would like to show you somethhing." Lucy stumbled back.

" Wh-Wha-? You want me to ride you?"

" What else would you get on my back for?" Lucy slapped herself mentally, of course. Cautiously, she climbed up his tail and onto his back, trying to wrap her arms around his neck as much as possible.

" Take care of her!" Sila yelled, smiling. Waving with a handkerchief in her hand. Lucy waved back akwardly before feeling a sudden amount a pressure on her back, causing her to be stuck to the dragon.

Reivios took off in a blistering speed, giving a Lucy a hard time to breath. He sored through the beautiful sky with no effort at all, amazing Lucy. He soon slowed down, ending up in a glide. At this opportunity to actually breath correctly, Lucy decided to look over his back and watch as the clouds drifted beneath them.

" You're actually pretty small for a dragon, huh?" Lucy asked, not knowing the evil scowl that was planted on his face.

" No. I can change my size and form." Lucy looked at him in awe and confusement.

" Your for-"

" We're here." Reivious cut her off as he landed on a cliff off of one of the mountains beyond the castle. On that cliff, there was a cave that lead inward into the mountain. Reivious headed into the cave as Lucy hesitantly went after him.

" What is this place?" Lucy held onto him as he lead them through the darkness of the cave. He stayed silent and kept walking forward until a strange light could be seen at the end of the cave. Lucy gaped and almost tripped over thin air at yet another gorgeous place.

The cave had a small opening with a small waterfall coming from some bound together rocks, as if it were trying to keep the water out. The cave was dimly lit with strange glowing crystals on the walls of the cave. When Lucy looked the the center where a small spring was formed by the waterfall, she saw a small crystal altar. At that altar, held a a white jade dragon necklace with gold detail, the dragon's claws and tail were wrapped around a diamond sphere with a small active golden flame in the center of it.

She walked up to it and stared at it's marveling beauty in awe.

" It's yours." Lucy heard Reivious say behind her. She looked at him in question, eager to know more information if there was. He sighed and looked at the necklace.

" It was made by your mother and... Friends. It was made for you so you could find out who you really were when the time was right." Lucy picked up the necklace so carefully, she thought if she held it any harder it would shatter into thousands of peices.

" The flame... Is your mother's memories, if you touch it you will see." Reivious watched as Lucy froze, staring at the necklace so intently he thought she would destroy it. Lucy stared at the stone for a moment before putting it on.

" Aren't you going to look at her memory?" Reivious asked in wonder. Why didn't she want to look at it?

" I won't look at it." Lucy said in a tone Reivious had never heard from her.

" There's more on the altar." Lucy glanced at it, tempted to see what else was there but frowned and started heading to the entrance of the cave. Reivious watched her in confusement as she passed by him.

" I don't want to see anymore." She said sadly, looking down at her necklace when she noticed it would glow slightly in the darkness.

" You will soon enough. When the time is right." Reivious said walking pass her. She stopped for a second, taking in what he just said. She will?

" Hurry up. you're too slow." Reivious yelled to her, already at the entrance. She sighed before running after him before he left without her. She got on his back with some effort and they took off.

" Hey." Lucy started, catching the dragon's attention.

" What is it Lucy?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled.

" Can I call you Rei? I heard Sila say it and it's way easier to say than Revious." He laughed before looking towards the upcoming castle.

" Whatever you think is best, princess." He laughed as Lucy gasped.

" H-hey! No 'princess' allowed!" The only person she didn't mind calling her princess was Virgo because it was more of a habit to her. Lucy sighed and rested her head on Rei, she missed her spirits. Since this all has happened, she hasn't really been able to communicate with her spirits. As they flew to the castle, Lucy failed to notice her friends were shortly behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy stared at the sparkling necklace on the dresser next to her bed. How temted she was to look at her mother's memories but she wouldn't. She couldn't. This was the only thing she had closest to her mom, she didn't want to risk putting the necklace in harm. She then sighed as she averted her eyes from it and looked out of her window and looked at the moon and stars.

" Natsu... Please find me..." Lucy whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear it. She turned over onto her side getting into a comfortable position and drifted to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Sire. If I'm correct, this should be the mountain." A dee chuckle could be heard through the night,

" Good, good... Prepare the crew. We shall rest and plan out our strategy, and soon... She will be in the palm of my hands.." He laughed. the dark room was deathly silent.

"... Yes sire."

**HMM. I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR... I HAVE A BAD FEELING THEY'RE GONNA GET LONGER... *SIGH*. WELL, LUCY AND NATSU SHALL BE REUNITING SOON BUT THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET TOGETHER IMMEDIANTLY OF COURSE AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A WHILE. BUSY BUT IT WILL COME OUT ASAP.**


End file.
